


性瘾

by Aa1434680



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *性转，不喜勿看*性转注意！！*ooc预警！970三角文





	性瘾

我在同学聚会上遇到姜涩琪的时候，他丝毫没变，我却一点都不意外，在我高中的时候我就无数次想象过他会是什么样子，他不会变，他始终都是这个样子，令人沉迷不已的开朗活泼温柔，笑容永远都像是蜂蜜糖，对我而言，他是有限又是无限，是整体又是部分，是金阁寺在人间的投影，我时常惊奇，人类为何会有如此庞大而洁净的美，我看到任何美的事物，都会联想到他，仿佛他的美被我的眼神浓缩进这些美的事物里，她清晰又透明地充斥在我的人生里头，后来想想，大概是我早已被他俘虏才会变成这样，跟高中时期一样的还有一件事，就是她身边还是那个人，裴珠泫，而我是与他们看似毫无接触的高中同窗，但只有我知道姜涩琪的秘密，高中的万人迷，老师眼里的好学生，大家眼里的偶像，有一个只有我知道的秘密，并且因为这个秘密，我和他纠缠了十年，而后，我与裴珠泫对视，她笑着对我说：“秀荣”你来了，此时姜涩琪坐在她身边，正替大家烤着肉，脸上挂着灿烂又极其迷人的微笑，令人熟悉的极其吸引人的自然优雅，他依旧还是这么令人悸动，我在青涩的高中时期，曾深深的陷入他的双眼之中，换句话说，我是陷入了姜涩琪对裴珠泫的眼神里，他望着她，总是有一种动人的柔情，好美，美得我总是流泪，我总是将自己带入那双眼，装作那双眼看着对象是我，我是裴珠泫，我总是这样想。

我跟裴珠泫打了招呼，眼睛顺势往姜涩琪的脸上望，他此刻也定定的望着我。

“你好啊，姜涩琪”

“你好，秀荣，来晚了呢”

我坐下来，我点了点头，他跟我打招呼的行为和动作跟与其他人别无二致，并没有做什么额外的举动，依旧落落大方，就是跟高中时期不怎么讲话但是认识的同学的克制礼貌，挑不出一丝毛病的礼貌，不得不说，他是个好演员，骗过了所有人。

我正对着他们，姜涩琪和裴珠泫正坐在我对面，他们热烈地聊天，所有人都在笑，只有我，我看到他洁白的牙齿闪着光，他的眼神相当浓烈和多情。投向裴珠泫的眼光里有种令她脸红心跳的东西，他们十分相爱，这个讯息在在场的人都毫无例外地接收到了并且一直知道，事实上，也只有我装作不知道，在我眼里，他们相爱只是一场华丽的戏剧，不是真实的，这对神仙眷侣，两人羡慕不已的关系中，有这一道巨大而肮脏的裂痕，而我是填补这裂痕的人，用我的意志，用我的身体，倾我所有，将它填满，令它完整，令他们成为所有人羡慕的对象，让他们走向神坛，让他们相爱。

没有人会注意到。

我在桌底下用腿不断摩擦着姜涩琪的小腿，我的腿透过丝袜分明都能感受到他有些高的体温，我触碰到他的时候，能够感受到他腿肌肉的瞬间绷紧，他在于裴珠泫交谈的间隙，眼神直射向我，像是呵斥我的大胆又极其享受这个刺激的触碰，我的腿却没有因为这个而停下动作，我动作保持最大程度的轻柔，据我对他的了解，最轻柔的抚摸能让他更加快乐。

在无数个夜晚里，他总是被我极致轻柔的动作弄得几乎快要高潮。

我用脚尖勾勒他小腿的肌肉，他身体往椅子上靠，看似放松的姿势，但他微微扬起的下巴出卖了他，此刻我是驾驭这刺激动作的人，我是他快感的始作俑者，但仅仅只是这片刻，他不留痕迹的收回腿。

我的触碰落了空，扫过的只有空气。

我收回了腿，跟旁边热火朝天的同学打了声招呼，说我出去抽根烟，大家都沉浸聊天当中，无人注意我，他们沉浸在青春气息浓郁的高中时期，是他们的如今再也感受不到的纯粹岁月，人们总是缅怀过去。

我走了出去，站在烤肉店旁边的巷子里，巷子里的灯坏了，一片黑暗，黑暗的巨大困兽潜伏在黑暗中，似乎即将要从那片无光的空间里挣扎而出，巷子里静极了，只有我点火时瞬息的火光，火光照亮我的脸，如果此刻有镜子，我会看到一个因为嫉妒而变得极其丑陋的女人，我吐出白色的烟雾，我的肺部净化它们的同时也被它们平复。

我的烟燃到一半的时候，火光在我手中一闪一闪的时候，我看见姜涩琪从容的从烤肉店里走出来，他跳离开了那个有裴珠泫的空间，来到了属于朴秀荣的空间里。

他四肢优雅纤长，五官温柔又锋利，鼻尖而冷漠，不笑的时候像是中世纪的贵族，眼尾上挑，延伸出一派冷艳，那双迷人的双眼啊，细长狭窄，眼波里是与生俱有的冷感夹杂着细碎的柔情，我时常被这双眼刺得遍体鳞伤，双眼之间仿佛有双无形的大手伸出，扼住我的喉咙，使我痛苦，又使得我兴奋。

我深深的爱着他，且无法自拔。

他此刻几乎属于我，他朝我大步走来，首尔冬天的风凛冽，随着他的动作直往我领口里灌，我的胸膛被冷风席卷，心像是被狂风吹落飘旋的落叶，他那双有力的手拉上我的手腕，将我拖入巷子里黑暗的地方，光线泯灭在此地，我也将在此地于他交缠，生生不息。

他狂暴的吻上我，干燥的嘴唇大力磨过我的嘴，胡渣有些刺人，舌头带着热气席卷我的口腔，像是要把首尔的冷空气全部吞没的气势，他的舌头湿热滚烫，烫得我眼眶少许发热，他的吻像是滚烫炽热的岩浆一般，逐渐把我淹没，他含着我的舌尖，大力的吮吸，而后又用那洁白的牙齿啃咬我的下唇，湿漉漉的舌头舔过之后，湿透的可不止一处，我我的下体也被他如狂风暴雨的吻浸湿了。

在巷子里的无人处，光都照射不到的地方，像是世界上的最后一个角落，我们在这里交换吻，追逐舌尖，他用牙齿啃咬我的舌尖，肾上腺素随着疼痛感上涌，我不禁呜咽出声，而这更大程度的刺激到了他，他的手滑入我敞开的领口，那双手有力又滚烫，肌肉结实分明，修长的指尖此刻研磨过我的乳头，他常年弹吉他，指腹有着厚厚的茧子，那厚茧子擦过我的柔软的乳头时，是既快乐又疼痛的，我热爱这种感觉，他越粗暴，我越觉得我离他越近，在我面前，他不需要是那个礼貌自制优雅得体的姜涩琪，他只需要用阴茎大力的贯穿我，在我体内穿梭，让我高潮，让我用我的身体爱他，让我被他填满，他将头伸入我的衣服里，柔软的头发擦过我的皮肤，我能闻到他常用的那款洗发水的清香，他的气息钻入我的鼻腔，我在这个空间内被他的所有物填满，体温，气温，手指，阴茎，所有所有，属于他的。

他方才在我嘴里狂扫不已的舌头转移了目的地，他啃咬，舔舐，包裹，用温热的口腔包裹我的乳尖，我被不断改变的走势刺激的腿软，像是一块水果糖快要被他融化，我喜欢的人，此刻在我胸前卖力地舔着我，他湿漉漉的舌头让我发狂，快感一波波袭来，他尚未进入我，我就已经被这阵隐秘的，会被人窥探到的刺激给逼上高潮，我湿透了，液体黏糊糊地沾着我，我不安的扭动，他从我的衣服里钻出，风随着他的动作又灌进了我的衣服里，我感觉到冷的时候，他炙热的体温又在下一秒把我包围，他温柔地将我丝袜拉下，他将我的大腿抬起，用他结实的大腿支撑着我，我感觉到他腿上的动脉正在剧烈的跳动着，通过我们的皮肤接触，我们没有距离，他细长白皙的手指触碰到我的外围，我颤抖，他的笑在风里显得有些不真切，

“真他妈骚，内裤都不穿，早就计划好了吧”

我拉过他衣领，迫使他脸与我极相近，我们都很滚烫，呼吸都是热的，喷洒在对方的脸上，我没说话，吻上他的同时，他也用滚烫粗大的性器进入了我，他只是进入，没有接着懂，我难耐的扭动着，我的甬道包裹着他，又热又紧，他眼睛望向我，眼底发红，眼神是要将我拆骨入髓的愤怒，我即将被他撕碎，接着，他完完全全进入了我，开始挺摆他常年跳舞而有力的腰，我的愿望实现了，我正在被他彻底贯穿，大力地像是永远不会停歇，他大力的操着我，他操着我的敏感点，一下又一下地撞击着，用滚烫的前端撞着我的高潮点，不断进入，退出，摩擦，我的喉咙里溢出呻吟，是青春身体交缠着发出的快感之歌，我被操的有些发晕，我对视上他的眼，布满红血丝的眼睛没有柔情，只有永无止境的欲望在眼底盘旋，我觉得我快要被操上第二次高潮，隐秘的刺激是人类最钟爱的事物，我开始无意识用力收缩，他越发越大力，胯骨撞击着我的胯骨，我的后背抵在因为下雨有些湿冷的墙上，我的头亲密接触着墙壁，我感受到那股冷气从头皮席卷我的脊背，后背是冷的，前端是热的，我被冷热夹击着，被他犹如打桩般的操弄达到了高潮，我的下体几乎湿透，他进出时的水声因为我的高潮而越发清晰，巷子里只有我们肉体交缠的声音，还有我压制住的呻吟，我与姜涩琪此刻并不在巷子里，而是在另外一个空间里，只有我们的空间里，我们将在这里永远做爱，永不停歇，没有什么裴珠泫，只有我们，我叫着，他最后十几下冲击怒吼着，将他滚烫的精液全部射入我体内，烫得我几乎要站不稳，我仅靠他支撑着我，我被他操得说不出话来，双腿发软，我脑袋里一片空白，我的眼眶被他操得发红，溢出生理性的泪水，他用指腹擦去我的眼泪，吻上我的额头，我们双方的体液此刻从我的大腿根部留下来，划过小腿，滴到地板上，他收拾好他自己，用手将衣服的褶皱抚平，恢复了那个高贵优雅的他，他预备跳回那个有裴珠泫的空间，也是那个我可望不可及的空间，在那个空间内，他不属于我，属于另外一个人。

“收拾一下吧，该进去了”他说。

他来的时候有多大步，走的时候就有多大步，修长的腿跨开几步之后就走出昏暗的巷子里，他消失在拐角，而我站在黑暗失能的路灯下，孤独的，黑暗的路灯突然通过电流，暖黄色的灯光亮起，有些刺眼，也照亮了我的丑陋和不堪，我的美被我的性欲和对他的渴望脱落扭曲，我拉起我的丝袜，整理好我的衣服，在暖黄昏暗的灯光下，补上了口红，然后走进了那家烤肉店。

姜涩琪仍坐在裴珠泫旁边笑着给她夹肉，温柔擦去她嘴边的食物痕迹，比暖黄的灯光更刺痛我眼的，是面前的两个人的动作。

姜涩琪抬眼望向我，朝我绽放了一个洁白而温柔的微笑，他是上流的演员，而我是甘心被他欺骗的观众。

我们这段错误关系的纽带，是因为。

姜涩琪有性瘾。

然而这件事，会被我带到坟墓里去。

我重新坐了下来，像是什么都没发生过。

如果不算我腿间还有他湿黏的精液的话。


End file.
